Rejection
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: The Lion and The Chameleon didn't work. Is The Lion and The Cheetah a living chance? One-shot.


_We were alone at last. There was no-one to disturb us, no-one to get in our way. Just us. After a delicious dinner of... amazingly lots of food: spring rolls, pasta, pizza, chocolate trifles and loads of other stuff, we decided to watch a movie. As she and her friends hated sappy romance movies (doesn't everyone?) all she had was horror movies. It seemed a shame to waste such a beautiful night on horror but because she was amazingly excited, I kept quiet._

_My lion spirit didn't though. It was jumping around inside of me, begging me to let it go. But I wouldn't give in to my desires. I vowed on my brother Harvey's life that, however desperate I was, I wouldn't rush into things. I would always let _her_ make the first move._

_She sat on the sofa, cuddled up next to me and I had my arm around her._

_"Jarrod?" She asked. She looked up at me, her blue eyes shining with love and passion. I kissed her on the top of the head and smiled at her._

_"What is it, my love?" I asked her. She sighed. She reached for the remote and switched the movie off. "Lily?"_

_"I... I don't know where or how to start."_

_"Take your time, my love. Go over what you want to say in your head." I told her. She sighed._

_"Well... I... I... can't say it." She sighed. What ever could she want?_

_"Slow down, sweetheart. Take it easy." She closed her eyes and sat up. She started pacing the room and all I could do was was watch her with concern ripping me apart._

_"I... I was thinking about this for a long time. I talked to Serenity about it and she said to talk it over with you. And..." She trailed off. I stood up and walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug._

_"What's bothering you, my love? Tell me." Her cheeks turned a faint pink and I smiled. She looked so radiant against the dark room and the moonlight that shined in through a crack in the roller blind made her skin shine._

_"I... I want..." She looked up at me and took my hands. "Actually, let's turn this thing off and go up to my room." She smiled. It was now confident but also mischievous. I chuckled to myself. _

_"What have you got up your sleeve, my love? Anything good?" I asked as we tidied up the living room. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. _

_At the doorway to her room, she followed me inside and locked the door. "Lily?" I asked. She took my hands once more and smiled. I realized she had discarded her silver dress somewhere along the line and was in a yellow one-shoulder crop top and yellow shorts. _

_"Like I said, I was talking to Serenity about... this and... yeah..." I smiled._

_'Lily, why don't you begin by telling me what you and Serenity were talking about._

_"Oh, I can't do that!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. _

_"So the nervousness back in the living room was just an act, huh?" I smirked._

_"Oh, no! That was genuine." She corrected. "I guess I just turned confident."_

_"Ah. K." I smiled. "Carry on." I pulled her closer and held her small waist. "But first..." I covered her mouth with mine and I felt her smile. _

_When we broke away, she brought her mouth to my ear. Before saying anything, she manoeuvered us to her bed. _

_"Lily, please, tell me what you want." I told her._

_"I want _you_. All of you." She smiled at me and my heart started racing. _

_"Are you serious?" I asked in joy and disbelief. She was willing to let me take her. She was actually willing to let me take her! _

_"Serious as anything." She smiled. _

_I smiled back at her. In about twenty minutes, we were clotheless. "Are you ready, love?" I asked. _

_My lion had been let loose enough and I had to keep _some _control. Even that was hard, I ached all over after pleasuring her and I just wanted to ravish her. She nodded, sweat covering her whole body. I smiled at her and-_

"Jarrod?" I heard her voice.

"Huh? What did you say?" I said.

"I said that that I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry." She smiled sadly and walked away.

My daydream would never, ever come true.


End file.
